


Little Danny Universe-Of Ghosts and Goblins

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Holidays, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Halloween at Danny Jackson's house.





	Little Danny Universe-Of Ghosts and Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just got into a halloween mood and thought I'd share it.

  
Author's notes: Just got into a halloween mood and thought I'd share it.  


* * *

Little Danny Universe-Of Ghosts and Goblins

### Little Danny Universe-Of Ghosts and Goblins

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 10/30/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Pre-Episode, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen. George Hammond     No Pairing         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: Little Danny Universe  
Notes: Just got into a halloween mood and thought I'd share it.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, I can wish though  
Summary: Halloween at Danny Jackson's house.

* * *

Of Ghosts and Goblins  
By LD Steen 

Oct 20- 

Daniel looked small, almost swallowed up in the gown clothing his thin body. He shivered as he sat on the cold exam table. 

"I'm sorry Daniel" Dr. Conner was saying as he patted the boy's shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out trick or treating with the weather like it's been. Your lungs haven't gotten over your bullet wound and I don't want you to get sick again." 

George and Kat exchanged looks over the despondent boy's head. Daniel sat in silence with his head hung. 

"Hey" Kat grinned with forced joviality, "How about we have a party at home instead." Daniel's head shot up, hope flaring briefly in his eyes. "I think with all this snow we've had already this year, that most of the kids would prefer a costume party inside instead of going door to door. Don't you?" 

"That's a great idea." George enthused. 

The doctor smiled and nodded. "I believe I could clear you for something like that. Just don't over do things." 

* * *

Oct 25- 

Jason tossed his backpack on the floor of the living room. Kat glanced up from the papers she had scattered across her desk. 

"Put it in your room please." Kat directed, pointedly eying the pack. Jason hefted it over his shoulder with a sigh. She smiled as he started towards his room. "Did   
you hand out the invitations?" 

"Yeah, everyone got one." 

"And?" 

"Most of them said they'd come." 

______________________________________*8

Jason knocked on Daniel's door, then opened it hesitantly when he didn't get an answer. He saw Daniel sitting on his window bench staring pensively outside. 

"Hey Danny, why so quiet?" 

"Just thinking." Daniel answered without looking away from the window. Jason frowned, a quiet Daniel was never a good thing. 

"Well, you got lucky today." he attempted to draw his brother out some, "Mrs. Davis handed out a surprise test. Man, it's a good thing you helped me out with my history yesterday." Misery was etched on Daniel's face. "You feeling ok Danny? You look kinda sick." 

Daniel shrugged, "Just a bad day I guess. I'm bored here. I wish I could go back to school with you." 

Jason looked aghast, "You WANT to go to school? Why? I'd rather be home with Kat." 

"Me too, but she had meetings all day. I was stuck watching tv all day." 

"What kind of meetings?" 

Daniel sighed, "All kinds. Mostly about the party. She had caterers and some party planner lady over. You know what a perfectionist she can be." 

"But I thought this was just something for our class." 

Daniel shook his head sadly. "Not anymore. There's gonna be a costume contest, games and a haunted house out back. They even plan on a big bonfire out front for roasting hot dogs." 

"Wow, sounds great. So why the long face? I thought you'd be happy." 

"I can't think of a costume. Everything I come up with is stupid." 

"You? Stupid? You've gotta be kidding. So tell me some of your ideas." 

Daniel handed him a sketchbook with several designs drawn in it. Jason studied them seriously. 

"Well, the Egyptian thing is out Danny. you don't need to be seen wearing a dress." 

"It isn't a dress." 

"Danny, I don't care what they call it over in Egypt, here it's a dress. You don't want to give Robert a new reason to pick on you do ya?" 

Daniel seemed to draw more into himself. Oblivious, Jason continued to flip through the notebook. Finally a huge grin lit his face. 

"This one is perfect Danny. We could both do this." Daniel glanced over at the drawing. 

"Both of us? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, sure. You can be black and I'll be white. Besides just think, we get to carry swords." 

Deep blond brows drew together. "Swords? But there's no..." 

Jason nudged him and nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah Danny, swords. You'll see, it'll be great. Trust me." 

"You know those are the two most dreaded words in the English language don't you?" 

"Yep, I know it. But ya love me anyhow, right?" 

* * *

Oct31- 

Daniel gaped at the room in amazement. Cobwebs hung down in every direction. Huge spiders suspended in the webbing and small animals seemed to be cocooned within their depths. Ghosts were projected on darkened walls and skeletons and bats flew around the room in a frenzy. In the far corner a body swayed in a frazzled noose and rats fed on the dripping blood below the body. 

A sign led guests to a haunted house located in a temporary structure outside. In the kitchen, huge platters held all manner of treats from candy for the kids to pies, cakes, cookies and other desserts. An entire table seemed devoted to snacks like hot dogs hamburgers and other quick meals along with everything needed to top them. 

The study was sectioned off by long black veils and a table complete with a crystal ball proclaimed to herald the upcoming arrival of a great fortune teller. 

The doorbell rand, drawing his attention. He returned to the main party room just as Kat escorted in Dr. Conner and his little girl, both dressed in full surgeons uniforms. Tufts of the girl's reddish brown hair stuck out and her warm brown eyes twinkled at Daniel. 

"Well, hello Daniel" Dr. Conner greeted. "I love the costume. It's very...you somehow." 

Daniel grinned as he looked down at his black ninja outfit. Jason entered in a white replica of the same costume. 

Within minutes the rooms began filling. George, dressed as a civil war general, greeted everyone at the door. Kat stood beside him, lovely in a Cleopatra gown. 

Jason pulled Daniel into the kitchen. 

"Come on, let's go get some marshmallows and go out to the bonfire." 

Daniel shook his head slightly. 

"Nah, I'm not really hungry yet. Why don't we play some games first" Jason looked disappointed, but only for a moment. 

"Hey look" he whispered "There's Aunt Trina." 

Daniel smiled, knowing full well of Jason's crush on their sometimes flamboyant aunt. He was dragged along by an exuberant Jason. 

"Well, hello boys." Trina greeted with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. "Ninjas huh? Can't say I expected that one, but it's...right I suppose." 

Jason proceeded to regale Trina with the tale of their earlier "Battle between good and evil" which had basically come down to an admittedly fun sword fight between the two boys. For a few exciting moments, Daniel's large bedroom had been charged with the sounds of clanging...plastic. Jason's superior fighting skills, which consisted of tripping Daniel into the bed, had finally won him the hard earned title of best swordsman. Daniel grinned, remembering how Jason had tickled a gasping "uncle" from him. 

His attention was drawn to the fortune teller's room. There was no one in the line. The dark billowing curtains seemed to have a life of their own as they beckoned to him. He entered the room silently. 

The hoot of a large owl startled him. the bird turned it's head at a seemingly impossible angle and it blinked slowly at the boy. A black light illuminated the room mysteriously and the crystal ball seemed to glow faintly. 

"Hello young Daniel." 

He turned, frightened at the sudden intrusion. A woman entered in long flowing skirts, her face partially hidden by a veil. Daniel could see her gray eyes twinkling in amusement. He heard the swish of the heavy skirts as she seated herself behind the crystal ball. 

"How...how did you know my name?" 

"I know many things. Now, would you like me to tell you of your future young one?" 

Daniel nodded mutely, his fear subsiding slightly. She gestured to he empty seat and he lowered himself into it slowly. 

"Give me your hand child" Her voice was oddly muffled by the veil, but Daniel thought it had changed. Perhaps grown rougher, deeper. He held out his hand hesitantly. She took it, her sharp red nails whispering gently over the lines of his palm.Daniel felt his hand growing uncomfortably warm, but he found himself unable to pull away. 

"You are a gentle soul Daniel. One suited more for the halls of academia than the warrior's life you will lead. Yet without the knowledge you possess even now, you would be unable to open new worlds to your people. You will rise to become the guardian of worlds, yet you pull away from those who would become your family. You must open yourself young one or you will find yourself alone forever." 

Daniel's eyes were locked with hers. He swallowed a frightened whimper as she continued to hold and stroke his hand. 

"Do not forget yourself young one. Do not forget all you have learned. The legends, the stories...one day they will become important. One day your knowledge will save your own life and the lives of all those around you. There is often but a fine line between good and evil and things are not always as they seem. You must look inside yourself for answers." 

She stroked his palm once again before releasing it. He wanted to leave, to get away, but her eyes held him firmly in place. 

"I will never harm you Daniel. I have always respected intelligence and wisdom. My warriors always enjoy my protection as they go forth into battle. Remember my Daniel, that not all deities mean you harm. Go now, enjoy you youth for it will shape the man you are to become. Go with the oath of protection from Athena." 

He was released suddenly from his cataplexic trance and he backed away, his chair skittering across the floor. He practically ran to the safety on the other side of the veiled barrier, but he turned back for one last look. the fortune teller bowed slightly, her eyes glowing briefly. She grasped a small crystal in her hand as she disappeared suddenly. Daniel struggled for each terrified breath. 

He jumped as a small hand touched his arm. He turned to see the girl who had come in with Dr. Conner. 

"Are you ok? You want me to go get my Daddy?" 

No words seemed able to force their way past Daniel's lips. Suddenly he found Kat and George at his side. 

"Are you alright son?" George questioned, concerned. He felt Daniel's forehead, hissing as he pulled his hand back. "You're like ice. Where have you been? We've been Looking all over for you." 

Dr. Conner pushed past him and checked Daniel's pulse. He noted anxiously the faint blue of Daniel's lips. 

"He's a bit shocky. Lets get him to bed." 

A warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he was ushered to his bedroom. It took several moments before the icy chill that had taken over his body finally began to dissipate. his body shivered uncontrollably as he remembered the uncomfortable warmth of the fortune teller's hands. he barely acknowledged the bustle going on around him. 

"Mom" he finally croaked out of his dry throat, "Mom, where did the fortune teller go?" 

"Fortune teller?" Kat questioned, confused, "Oh Danny, she never showed up. She called right before the party to tell me her car wouldn't start." 

"No...no. She was here. She really was. Her name was Athena. She had an owl and she had gray eyes, and her eyes...they glowed Mama. She said I was her warrior and she would protect me." 

George locked eyes with Kat, concerned by the odd ramblings of their son. 

"You caught a chill son" George soothed, rubbing his shoulders through the blanket. "the windows were left open in the study and you apparently fell asleep in there." 

"No! No, I didn't fall asleep. It was real. I remember all of it." 

Kat smiled condescendingly. 

"I think it was probably some weird dream Danny. When Janet found you it was almost like you were sleepwalking. She called us immediately." 

"Janet? who's Janet?" 

"Dr. Conner's daughter. You remember her?" 

"Short girl...dressed like a surgeon?" 

The relief was evident in Kat's smile. "Yes, that's her. She's been following you around most of the evening." there was a teasing tone in her voice "I think you have a groupie Danny." 

George patted his arm. "Are you feeling better now Son?" 

Daniel nodded, still shaken. He clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering. 

Jason appeared in the doorway, his eyes huge."Are you ok Danny? Janet told me you were sick. what happened." 

Daniel looked hesitatingly at George and Kat. He didn't want to worry them anymore. "I...I'. fine. Just...just had a bad dream." He shrugged off the blanket, instantly missing it's safe confines, but determined not to show anyone how much he needed it. He turned to his parents. "I feel better now. Can I go back to the party?" 

Confusion was written all over their faces, but Kat nodded. 

"Are you sure Son?" George questioned. Daniel squared his shoulders and offered a tentative smile. 

"I'm fine" He affirmed, his voice regaining some of it's strength. "You were right, it was just a dream, a really bad dream." 

The End.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
